1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of firearms and more particularly, double-barreled guns which may be of the over and under configuration. The invention is especially concerned with trigger mechanism and selector means whereby either one of two barrels may be selected to be fired first, that is in response to the first pull of the trigger, while the other barrel is fired in response to a second pull of the trigger. Safety means for preventing firing of either barrel may be provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is considered that the most relevant prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,677 the herein invention being an improvement in the mechanism of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,677 incorporates a removable trigger group which embodies a selector mechanism having positions wherein either one or two barrels can be selected to be fired, or the mechanism can be placed on safe. The mechanism of the prior patent does not provide a means for making a single setting of the selector button or switch, whereby either of two barrels is selected to be fired in response to a first pull of the trigger with the other barrel being fired in response to a second pull of the trigger. The herein invention provides means to meet this need in the field of firearms as well as providing improvements in the combination and arrangement of parts, whereby the hammers are released for firing as well as other improvements.
It is typical of the prior art that a part such as the actuator block or sear release has to be moved in response to recoil inertia in order to set up conditions for it to be positioned for firing of the second barrel.
In the prior art systems if the first barrel did not fire of course the inertia block did not respond or do anything and thus it was not possible to fire the second barrel. With the prior art systems if the first barrel didn't fire, it not being possible to fire the second barrel, it was necessary to break the gun, that is to open it and reload or reposition the manual selector to the other barrel. The time factor, as between firing the first barrel and the second, might be a fraction of a second, but still this factor could become very important, for example if firing at a flock of birds or for example, if the weapon is being used as a military weapon or a law enforcement weapon, it is desirable to have the capability of firing the second barrel instantly.